historyrewrittenfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Europe
6920 BC - The first major push of Proto Uralsk-Europeans into Europe begins, as South-East Europe and the Russian Lands are shown to be at least 80% Uralsk-European by this time. 6280 BC - The second major push or Proto Uralsk-European's begins. After an estimated four centuries of migrations, most of Central and Eastern Europe populated by Uralsk-Europeans. 4610 BC - The last major push of Uralsk-Europeans begins. By 3500 BC, the whole European continent, save Iceland, is populated with Uralsk-Europeans as the majority. The mass extinction of the old cultures and languages begins, save for a few isolates in far northern Russia and Scandinavia. 4270 BC - The first report of domesticated cows by Europeans appears. 4160 BC - The Appenni Culture Area emerges in Italy. This will be the dominant Culture area in Italy for the next Millennia. This also signals the beginning of the breakup of the formerly unified Proto Uralsk-European peoples. 3820 BC - The first report of domesticated sheep and farming by Europeans appears. 3600 BC - Grain and Barley begins to be cultivated by European Farmers. As the most viable form of agriculture on the continent, it gains widespread use. 3500 BC - The Odense Culture begins on the Jutland Peninsula. 3420 BC - The European Bronze Age begins. 3380 BC - First reports of attacks by people of the Steppe begin. This is largely contained to villages in Danubia and The Ukraine. 3180 BC - The Tamed European Wolves is by now fully assimilated and domesticated. However, around 60% of the species was never tamed and remains wild. 3090 BC - Several cultures sprout up by now. Including Alpini in Central Europe, Pyrean in France, Hobacht in The Benelux, Albionese on the British Isles, and Tysk in Eastern Europe. 3010 BC - First reports of writing by Europeans. However, none of it seems to be coherent. 2980 BC - By this time, Pottery is widespread, and a system of somewhat unified writing begins to be used by the elites in all parts of Europe to help facilitate trade. 2870 BC - Save for a few isolates, the last of the old cultures of Europe are extinct. 2860 BC - On the island of Crete, the Irakani Civilization begins. The total estimated population of Europe is 10 million. 2840 BC - Goose is first domesticated in Europe. 2300 BC - By this time, Irakani culture has spread to the lands surrounding Crete. A tradition has emerged of sending lavish (by local standards) annual tribute to the polytheistic priesthood on the home island itself, which in turn gives not-quite-so-lavish gifts to its followers. 2100 BC - Crete is invaded, perhaps from Anatolia. In the aftermath, one god (Babaga, formerly associated with the sun exclusively) acquires recognition as the undisputed head of the pantheon. In other parts of the Irakani sphere, however, various other deities are recognized as patrons. Crete no longer exists as the sole center of Irakani religion, although the centralized priesthood there begins to accumulate significant power. 1800 BC - The islands and scraps of mainland associated with the Irakani have developed into city-states, each with a patron deity. The primary exception is the eastern two-thirds of Crete itself, a unified theocracy under the priesthood of Babaga. In any case, the ancient practice of giving religious gifts has been adapted into a general instinct for trade. ~1600 BC - Boom. Irakani society collapses. The islanders maintain a similar culture, though not without disruption, while Irakani culture on the mainland is replaced. The Suruz culture appears to be associated with migrants from the north, but it is heavily influenced by the Irakani that preceded it. 1300 BC - The state of Delinoda, based on Naxos, is one of the few Irakani states to have come close to recovering. It holds an empire of several nearby islands, and its king is showing signs of wanting to increase that number. 1295-1264 BC - The Delinodan War. Fourteen Irakani and Suruz states band together (with variable commitment to the cause) against Delinoda. Thirty-one years later, Delinoda is destroyed, divided up among the victors. The real winner here, though, is the colonization effort of the Cilician cities, as the inhabitants of these islands kill each other off.